The present invention relates to stock management, and more specifically, to stock management for electronic transactions.
As the internet has continued to develop and increase in sophistication, its use in commerce has increased over the past years. Retailers, both brick and mortar retailers and electronic retailers, may provide a forum where their goods and services may be purchased electronically. For example, a user may access a retailer's website, and navigate to a number of items to be purchased. Each item may be placed in a “shopping cart” and held until checkout where a purchaser pays for the items. Via electronic transactions, goods and services may be easily selected by users from the comfort of their own home, and distributed with reduced involvement with retailer personnel.